thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie and Thomas
'Rosie and Thomas '''is the tenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Fat Controller brought in a new engine to help the engines on Thomas' branch line. Unfortunely, the new engine gave Thomas a hard time. I am glad to say that the Fat Controller has put her in her place and she is now a Really Useful Engine. I hope you will enjoy meeting Rosie. Love, The Author. Plot Thomas' Branch Line is very busy. More and more tourists came each day and the engines had to work hard. Thomas sometimes had to borrow Old Slow Coach from the Main Line, Henrietta, Emily's coaches or some other coach because not all the people fit in Annie and Clarabel. But the goods work was inmense too. Toby could not pull very long loads, so Percy often helped out with stone traffic, as well as doing his regular duties. One night, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Daisy and Toby arrived at Ffarquhar feeling exhuasted. "There's too much work," groaned Percy. "I'm done with one train and then I have to return to the Quarry immediately." "Is the workload always this hard in the summer?" asked Emily. "It's always busy; especially in the summer," began Thomas, "but with the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series, tons of more people want to come and meet us and travel." "I'd say we need another engine," said Daisy. The other engines agreed, but were too tired to talk more. The next day, Percy took a stone train down to the Harbour. "Must be fast and get back to Ffarquhar for another stone train," he thought. "Steady, boy!" And his Driver checked him. "Brakes, Guard! Please!" "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" screamed the trucks. "Come on! Come on!" said Percy. Presently, he stopped near the quay. "Alright," said the Habourmaster. "Thanks for this delivery. Now go back for the other stone train. The boat departs in 2 hours." "Yes, Sir!" And Percy hurried back to Ffarquhar. Mavis had already left the train in a siding, so Percy simply coupled up and went back to the Habour. "Here you go!" "Thank you, Percy. Right on time." "Anytime." "Alright. Our lunch break," said Percy's Driver. They went to Knapford and Percy parked in a siding next to the station. His crew went off to M.C. BUNN. Presently, James arrived with a stopping train. "Hullo, Percy. You looked like you've been busy." "It has been busy," replied Percy. "There's too much work for all of us." "You poor engine. You'd need help I reckon." "Yeah. James, you wouldn't mind helping us, would you, eh?" "Of course not! I will not work on a branch line! Ugh!" "Still remembering the time -" "Don't remind me of it! It makes me sick! You tell the Fat Controller about your problem and he will get a proper engine to help you!" James' Guard blew his whistle and waved the green flag and James steamed away still muttering, "Me on a branch line! Disgusting!" (Percy laughs) Percy's crew was returning when the Fat Controller drove up in Winston. "There you are." "Hullo Sir. Hullo Winston." "Alright. Percy, there's an important goods train to be taken to Ffarquhar waiting at Tidmouth Harbour. I need you to collect it." "Yes, Sir!" "Also, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I have noticed the workload rise on the branch line." "Yes, Sir. It has." "So, I went ahead and purchased another engine to help you out." "Oh, thank you, Sir! In that case, we'll need a bigger shed." "Eh, yeah. She's coming in tonight, so pass the news on to the others and give her a warm welcome, please!" "Yes, Sir. Now, let's go Winston!" "Uh, release the brake, Sir." "Right, thank you." (The Fat Controlelr rides roughly away from Percy) "Well, finally some help," sighed Percy's Driver. Percy filled up with coal and water and then headed off towards Tidmouth Harbour. He collect the goods train and took it to Ffarquhar. But it was night until he could share the news with the other engines. "It is tiring having to make such frequent runs to Tidmouth," Emily was telling the other engines. The engines were all talking about the heavy workload. Expect Percy; he wanted to share the Fat Controller's news with the others." "Well, Percy, you've been awfully quiet this evening," said Thomas. "I know Thomas. And that's because I spoke with the Fat Controller this morning and guess what!? He's sent for another engine to help us!" "That is great news!" "When is she coming?" asked Daisy. "The Fat Controller said tonight, but we probably might not see her till morning," replied Percy. But then, they heard an unfamilar whistle and an unfamilar shape puffed towards them. "Hullo!" said the engine. "I'm Rosie! I've come to help you!" "Hullo," said Toby. "Well, I'm Toby." "I'm Daisy." "I'm Emily." "I'm Percy." "And I'm Thomas." "Thomas!? You mean Thomas the Tank Engine!?" she cried excidetly. Thomas blushed and the other engines chuckled. "Well, obviously you've heard of me." "Yes! I used to work at Southampton Docks! That's where you worked! Oh, they told me tons about you. I've always wanted to meet you and come to Sodor and finally I can! And I want to be just like you!" "Hey, hey. Settle down, Rosie. Let's get some sleep. My friends need sleep. I need sleep and so do you. We've got a busy day tomorrow." "Oh, OK, Thomas." (the engines fall asleep) (scene changes to a couple hours later) (Thomas' fire is being warmed up) When Thomas woke up to take the Mail Train, he tried to puff out very quietly as to not wake Rosie up, but it was no good. "Thomas!" called Rosie quietly. "Where are you going?" "Off to collect the Mail Train." "Can I do it with you?" "Rosie, your crew isn't here, so you can't make steam or move." "Right. I hope we can work in the morning." "OK. (to himself) I'd rather not." In the morning, Thomas and Percy were waking up. "Hullo, sleepyheads!" "What's going on? Why are you still here?" asked Percy. "Well, I do need to wait for the Fat Controller," replied Rosie. "Great," sighed Thomas. "I know right. I hope I can work with you!" Presently, the Fat Controller arrived in Winston. "Percy! I need you at the Quarry as soon as possible. Thomas! You will double-head your passenger train with Rosie." "Yes, eh, uh . . ." "Are you alright, Thomas?" (Thomas gestures Percy to the Fat Controller) "Oh, sorry about Thomas. He's so excited about working with Rosie, that he's speechless, because it's a great opportunity to share his, um, knowledge, about his, uh, branch line, with, uh Rosie." "I see. Well, good luck then." And the Fat Controller drove away. Percy went off to the Quarry, leaving Thomas and Rosie alone. "So . . . for my passenger train, I'll collect Annie and Clarabel and you collect Old Slow Coach. She's in the carriage shed." "Yes, Thomas!" Thomas collect Annie and Clarabel and took them to the platform. "So, who's the newcomer?" asked Clarabel. "Her name's Rosie," answered Thomas and then he ran round to the front. "Careful, now," called Old Slow Coach. "Don't worry," replied Rosie, cheerfully. She gently buffered Old Slow Coach up to Clarabel. "Very smooth." "Well, I do learn from the best." "Who?" "Thomas, of course." "Oh, how nice. She learned from you," said Annie. "That was wonderful shunting. At that rate, you'll learn everything in no time." "As long as I learn it from you!" "You're too kind." For the next few days, Rosie worked with Thomas. She loved it! But not Thomas! He was glad Rosie wanted to learn, but was annoyed that Rosie wanted to do almost exactly like Thomas. At last, the Fat Controller decided she could manage on her own. One morning, Thomas was still sleeping. Rosie was waiting for Thomas. "Rosie! Why are you dillydallying?" asked Emily. "You're to take the first train today and it's almost time to go!" "I was waiting for Thomas!" "He's not working with you today. Hurry!" "Oh, I must get going!" Rosie quickly shunted her coaches and went to the platform. She was late at the junction. "This won't do youngster. If you're late again, I'll go off and leave your passengers!" said Henry. "You're a guaranteed connection. You can't!" "Still, passengers don't like being delayed." Next, Rosie had to collect stone from the Quarry. She was still late and hurrying. "We'll have some fun with her," whispered the trucks. Rosie heard nothing. She collect the stone and hurried down to Knapford Harbour. "Musn't be late! Musn't be late! Thomas is never late! Thomas would hurry if he were late too," she thought at she turned down the line towards the Harbour. "Steady, girl!" said her Driver. Presently, they reached the top of the hill. "Now!" The trucks gave a fearful bump and Rosie plummetted down the hill! "Stop! Stop!" "On! On! On!" laughed the trucks. Her Driver applied the brakes, but the trucks pushed harder. Quickly, the signalman changed the points and diverted Rosie into a siding. She hit the buffers with a bump! She came off the rails and stone went everywhere. Thomas meanwhile had reached Knapford. "Ah, it's a beautiful day," sighed Thomas. Just then, Harvey and Rocky came by. "Hey! Where are you two headed?" "Knapford Harbour. Rosie's had an accident!" explained Harvey Thomas couldn't help but feel awful. "Can you come? We might need your help." "Of course!" Thomas was uncoupled and steamed away with them. Soon, they cleaned the mess up and had Rosie back on the track. "Thank you," said Rosie to Harvey, Rocky and Thomas. Then, the Fat Controller arrived. He was not pleased at all. "What was all this mess about?" "I had an accident, Sir," explained Rosie sadly. "I was late and the trucks pushed he down the hill." "Why were you late?" "I was just so used to working with Thomas and I forgot I would have to work by myself." "Oh, Rosie," sighed Thomas. "You don't have to copy everything I do." "It's because. I look up to you so much." "But, it does me make feel a tad uneasy." "I'm sorry then." "It's alright." "Well then," said the Fat Controller. "Now that that's settled. I think I have a plan. A change of atmosphere is what you need, Rosie. Hmm, and the Kirk Ronan Branch Line might just be it." "Are you sure?" asked Rosie. "Of course." "You don't always need me," said Thomas. "Just you wait and see." Soon, Rosie was transferred to the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. Russell and Neville greeted her warmly. "So, what's my job?' she asked. "Well, you'll be helping us with shunting," said Russell. "Where?" "Down at Kirk Ronan. Both the station and the port have to be kept tidy. I can help, but I'm mostly on passenger duty here." Soon, Rosie got used to shunting. "Ah, just like Southampton Docks!" she sighed. "Enjoying youself?" asked Neville. "Yes!" "Well, good job." "She is doing well. I'm very impressed," said Russell. "The Fat Controller will be pleased," agreed Neville. The next day, the Fat Controller arrived to see how Rosie was getting along. "Hullo, Sir." "Hullo, Rosie. How are you getting along?" "Very good, Sir." "Well, I am proud of you. You're a really useful engine." "Thank you, Sir!" Rosie is now a very happy and useful engine. She has realized that she does not need to copy Thomas. "I can look up to him; but in the end, I'm useful in my own way," she says proudly. The End Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Toby *Russell *Emily *Harvey *Neville *Rosie *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta (''non-speaking role) Locations *Ffarquhar Sheds *Ffarquhar *Knapford *Knapford Harbour Trivia *This episode is based off the tenth season episode, "Thomas and the Birthday Mail" from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *James makes a reference to Points of No Return. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes